Up a Tree
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: While filming on location, Chad is determined to keep his promise to Sonny that he will call every day he's gone. Even if it means ending up in some awkward positions. For XxSimplyAlicexX's SWAC Competition


Author's Note: So, this was inspired by sister's boyfriend, who was determined to text my sister when he went camping over the weekend. It's pretty short and I don't think it's my best work, but it's alright. I don't think I have anything else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance_ related.

* * *

"So, Chad, tell me again why you can only talk for ten minutes?" Sonny asked into the cow print encased cell phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

She leaned over to paint a bright purple nail polish on her toenails. She wanted them to be the perfect color to match the dress she picked out for the party her and Tawni were planning on attending later that night.

With her boyfriend off filming on location for a new movie, Tawni thought it would be best for her to get out and have a girl's night out with her. And though Sonny would rather sit on the phone all night with Chad, it would be a nice change of pace to go out with her best friend.

"Because my phone doesn't have enough charge to stay on much longer." Chad pulled his phone away from his ear and switched it into his other hand. He placed it then to opposite ear, for the arm that was originally holding the phone was growing tired from the awkward position it was in.

"You wouldn't believe the terrible cell service I get out here." Chad continued to complain. "I mean they're paying millions of dollars to make this movie starring the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper, and they choose the place with the world's worse ce- Whoa!"

Chad's rant was cut short as a rustling and cracking sound began to fill Sonny's ear. She felt a wave of concern as she listened to Chad mutter undecipherable words on the other end of the line as the rattling continued in the background. There was something strange happening on his side of this conversation.

"Chad, are you okay?" She inquired with worry lacing her voice as she halted her action of painting her toes. Something was _definitely_ up.

More sounds of crashing and thrashing floated through the speaker into Sonny's ear. She didn't like not knowing what was happening and the fear in her was threatening to consume her if he didn't start explaining himself within the next four seconds.

As suddenly as the noises had begun, they stopped almost as immediately.

"Chad?" Sonny whispered frightfully.

Sonny waited impatiently for Chad to say something. If he didn't respond soon, she was more than absolutely hopping on the next plane to his location and making sure he was alright. This feeling of the unknown was slowly killing her.

"Sorry about that, m'lady." Chad's charming tone came through the speaker of her phone. "The phone service was nonexistent on the ground, so I was told by one of the crew members that there was some service about twenty feet above the ground. So, being that I am the awesome Chad Dylan Cooper, and, as the awesome Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't let m'lady worry about me, I climbed up the nearest tree."

Sonny dropped the nail polish brush she was holding in amazement, staining the carpet in her dressing room with its excess paint.

He was sitting in a _tree_?

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ had climbed a _**tree**_ so he could talk to _**her**_?

_Chad Dylan Cooper_, the guy who is _terrified_ of heights, climbed _**twenty**_ feet up a _tree_ to talk to _**her**_?

What was this world coming to?

"You're in a tree, twenty feet above the ground!" Sonny nearly screamed into the phone, but managed to keep her words slightly quieter when she realized that she would be screaming directly in his ear. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him into fall out of the tree.

Chad shifted in the tree, causing a rustling of the leaves around. "Yes, I am. I promised that I'd call you every day. And when Chad Dylan Cooper makes a promise, he keeps it."

"Well, I thought you'd be calling me from your nice, fancy hotel room." Sonny stood up from her seated position to reach the nail polish brush lying on the floor. She picked up and tossed it on her vanity. She could finish her toenails later. She was going to have to talk her boyfriend out of the tree before he got himself injured.

Chad wasn't the most coordinated person in the world. And with the potential of some woodland creature, like a squirrel for example, scaring him into falling from his perch, she was going to have to work fast. It didn't matter to her whether or not he kept his promise, she would rather him be safely on the ground.

"I would have called you from my hotel room later, but we're going to be filming late tonight. And I didn't want you to worry." Chad swapped his phone from one hand to the other. His other arm was growing fatigued now from the uncomfortable position it was forced into so he could keep himself balanced on the branch he was sitting on.

"Well, you've got me worry now." Sonny sat back down in her seat. "Can please just hang up the phone and get down from the tree? You really scared me earlier with all the crashing."

"Sorry about that. I started to lose my balance on the branch." Chad repositioned himself in the tree, trying to find a more comfortable pose. "No big."

"No big? No big!" Sonny's voice began to grow louder as she spoke. "You almost fell twenty feet out of a tree because you feel you _need _to be stubborn and not break a little promise. Seriously, I wouldn't have cared if you called tomorrow and explained that you were working late last night."

"_Wow_, Sonny. I put my life on the line for you and you don't even care. That makes me feel _very_ loved." Chad replied sarcastically.

"Chad, you know that's not what I mean." Sonny sighed. "I'm sorry. Just can you please get down from there and call me tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that, m'lady? I'm willing to sit up here all night – or until my phone battery dies – talking you. Make sure the choice you're making it the right one. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't climb up a tree for any lady."

Sonny smiled to herself. "I'm sure, Chad. Get down from there before something _makes_ you get down."

"Like what?"

"Like a –" Sonny began only to be cut off by Chad shouting something.

"SQUIRREL!"

"Yes, a squirrel would be something that would make you get down." Sonny commented as she listened to the battle occurring on the other line. Chad was _never_ going to make a good impression on the World Wildlife Fund after this.

Chad fumbled with his phone, attempting to use it to fight off the grey, fluffy animal charging toward him with its chattering furiously. Its little squirrel limbs were directed at him with its claws out in front of itself.

He panicked and proceeded to throw his phone at the animal, hoping to knock it out or knock it off the branch he was settled on. There was only room for one of them up there. And if Chad had anything to do about it, it would be him who was staying.

Unfortunately for Chad, throwing the phone at the little monster didn't do anything except cause his phone to fall down and land on a branch about three feet below him and the creature.

Chad glanced down at his phone and then back at the squirrel snarling like a rabid beast at him. He turned his attention quickly back to his phone. If he jumped down one branch, he could probably lean down enough to grab it, but retrieving his phone didn't help with the crazed squirrel problem.

Chad thought he had more time to ponder what to do with this situation, but the woodland creature had another agenda. The squirrel charged at the blonde superstar, taking a speedy snap at his hand. The angered little beast was able to bite down on his hand before Chad was able to pull away.

"Ow!" He yelled as he swatted at the grey squirrel.

The squirrel lunged again, kicking off a chain of events which involved Chad losing his balance on the branch and falling backwards towards the ground.

He landed hard on his right arm, hearing -and feeling - something snap upon impact. He groaned from where he lay face down on the ground, hoping that this was a terrible nightmare. There was no way a squirrel had manage to knock the great Chad Dylan Cooper out of a tree.

The sound coming from the squirrel overlooking the blonde movie star could best be described as snickering. Chad pressed his face into the ground upon hearing the snickering of the squirrel and just laid there.

The score was set now at: Squirrels: 1, Chad: 0.

Nature was winning. And everything was way it should be.

* * *

"I can't believe you climbed a tree just to keep your promise." Sonny laughed as she pointed her fork into her baked ziti.

Chad had insisted that he take her out on a date as soon as he returned. And so, two days after he came home from filming and was completely settled, he took Sonny to his favorite restaurant in Los Angles, Casa Italiano.

"I can't believe I was pushed out a tree by a squirrel!" He complained as he repositioned the _stupid _sling that held his _stupid_ right arm that was in a _stupid_ cast. "And I can't believe I have to wear this _stupid_ thing for six weeks!"

"Be glad it was only your arm that broke." Sonny poked more ziti onto her fork and began moving it to her mouth. "I told you to get down." She put the forkful of ziti in her mouth.

"You sound like my mom." He began fiddling with his fork in his less dominant, left hand.

"Chad Dylan," he started in a way that mocked his mother's voice. "What did I tell you about climbing trees? You need to be more careful. You can't be reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed. Blah, blah, blah."

He finally dropped his fork into his food, giving up trying maneuver his fork with his left hand to pick up food. "Ugh, that's it. I'm not trying anymore."

"Chad, don't be such a drama queen. Just suck it up and eat." Sonny took another bite of her ziti and swallowed. "Or would you like to me to feed you?"

"Would you?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow him. "I wasn't being serious."

"Sonny, I climbed a tree, fought a horrible monster, and broke my arm all just for a chance to talk to you." He leaned back in his chair watching her. "The least you could do is help me use my fork."

"Chad. One," she set down her fork to hold up her pointer finger. "I didn't ask you to climb the tree. Two, "she held up another finger. "It was a squirrel. And three," she held up one more finger. "Your arm wouldn't have been broken if you had listened to me and gotten down. So in conclusion, feed yourself."

"Fine," he said in defeat. "But next time I'm attacked by a squirrel while sitting twenty feet up in a tree for you, you're fighting it off."

Sonny laughed and held out her hand, "Deal."

He reached out his good hand shook hers.

He pulled his hand back and lifted his fork in his left hand and began to struggle with the pasta on his plate in an attempt to feed himself without her help.

It was _**amazing**_ what he would do for this girl.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope that was alright. Oh and the restaurante they went was the one that on tweenweekly(dot)com said was Chad's favorite. I thought it would work nicely in the story.

Anyway, thank you for reading. :D


End file.
